


There had been a boy once...

by accol



Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Fisting, Group Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men and crossover drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Alex/Darwin. Orgasm control/denial. Darwin likes to work on Alex’s control in all ways._

The first time they tried taking Alex to the edge, he’d plummeted over it with an energy burst that took out four trees and all the grass in the clearing behind Charles’ house; Darwin was, of course, fine, and Alex weakly swatted at the stone smirk on his face.  

The second time, Alex tasted blood as he bit down on his own lip, trying to hold back as Darwin fucked into him with a hand curled around the head of Alex’s dick; Darwin thrust into him even as the blinding red light haloed around them.

Darwin squeezed Alex’s nipples almost cruelly the third time, trying some negative reinforcement when Alex started glowing around the edges with the touch of Darwin’s tongue; it sort of worked, and Alex mostly didn’t destroy anything when he came.

“Four is your lucky number.  I can feel it,” Darwin whispered, sliding slowly in and out of Alex’s ass.  “Concentrate.  You can hold off until I tell you.”  And Alex almost did, training his body and mind to listen for Darwin’s voice, to wait for his touch.  

Then it was number five, and all it took was Darwin looking at him with that burning need in his eyes and the word “now” on his lips and Alex was silently, safely orgasming in his trousers… he just wished it hadn’t been at dinnertime because his face was flaming as bright as his mutation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Alex/Armando. Using their powers during sex. Deep-throating. Fisting. Temp play._

A rill of giddiness runs straight down to Alex’s dick when Darwin tells him that anything goes, do it harder, “You’re not going to hurt me, so give me your best shot.” Alex feels dirty, but he does it, he shoves his cock hard into Darwin’s throat and Darwin doesn’t just take it, he revels in it; it feels like he’s grown a second tongue, but Alex is too busy orgasming to have a look. 

“More,” Armando begs later, holding his ass open for Alex’s cock, but it isn’t enough — Alex has already come too many times to push Armando over the edge — so he thrusts three fingers into his hole instead. “More,” Armando says again, and Alex can see his cock dripping between his thighs; he pushes another inside, and Armando’s body just takes it, swallowing him up to the top of his fingers. He slips his thumb against his palm and then Armando has him to his wrist, and Alex can feel from the inside as he adapts and constricts and pulses with pleasure. 

“More,” he says one more time, “I can take it.” Beads of sweat are standing on Darwin’s forehead when Alex tentatively lights off an arc from his hand, but that is what takes Darwin over the edge, coming like lightning and with a guttural moan that reverberates around their room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Alex/Darwin. Darwin is the only one he’s ever been able to truly let himself go with._

There had been a boy once, back at home, who’d pulled away in confused pain from Alex’s first kiss, a blister forming on his lips where Alex’s energy had leaked out, so that had pretty much been the end of that; Alex just kept to himself afterwards.  
  
When Dr. Xavier and Mr. Lensherr brought them all together, introducing him to Armando, Alex had pushed down that little tingle of interest; he couldn’t have that kind of thing, so he had learned to control his urges.  But when they all were showing off their powers, Alex felt his chest tighten… it was too good to be true, and he was nervously smitten immediately.  
  
Later, when Armando whispered against Alex’s cheek that he should call him Darwin and that Alex couldn’t hurt him, he promised, it felt like a cage around his true self was finally unlocked.  He poured himself into Darwin’s kisses, his touch, the press of his long body against Alex’s, and when the pleasure spilled over into ecstasy, he finally could let himself go in Darwin’s embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Alex/Hank, Alex/Sean, Alex/Erik, and Alex/Charles Alex has a very pretty mouth that he likes sticking things into (pens, popsicles, etc) and gives anyone around an instant boner_

Charles nearly slipped off the edge of his desk during his little class to the younger members of the team on the topic of developing focus to control one’s mutation; Alex was attentively listening all while wrapping his tongue absently around the shaft of his pen and Charles presently lost all of his own focus as it rushed southward.  Erik heard Charles’ mental gasp from across the manor, but fell victim to Alex’s show as soon as he leaned in the doorway and Alex’s half-lidded eyes settled upon him, running up and down Erik’s body in a way Erik scarcely thought Alex realized he was doing; Charles at least had a textbook to hold in front of himself.

Sean and Hank were the next to fall into stunned silence when they caught a late lunch after a particularly intense training session.  Alex, still sweaty, his t-shirt clinging to him, was devouring a cherry popsicle from the icebox; his lips were red as sin, and Sean barely felt his popsicle dripping down onto his clenched fist… Hank nearly choked on his as he tried to cram it all into his mouth in one giant bite so he could flee the room.

“My clothes kept getting singed,” Alex said shyly, his blush running down his neck and onto his bare torso when the other men found him naked in the practice room.  “Plus, I… um, I guess I saw you looking,” he said quietly, looking at them from beneath his eyelashes with a knowing smirk.  His right hand twitched toward his lower stomach, and Erik clicked the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Suits/Xmfc CharlesxHarvey. Harvey meets a mutant with the power of persuasion._

“So, let me get this straight: You can, but you won’t.”  
  
A slow smile formed across Charles’ lips and Harvey, who was usually very good at keeping his eyes on the level, couldn’t help but watch.  “Ethics shouldn’t surprise you, Harvey.  That I attempt to use my power exclusively for good shouldn’t either.”  
  
“Not ethics, no.  A lack of strategic thinking perhaps.  Naivete.”    
  
Charles chuckled.  “You remind me of someone I knew once.”   _«If you’d seen all of the things in people’s minds that I have, Harvey, you would not call me naive.  I can see a few choice suggestions in your mind right now in fact.»_  
  
Even within the glass walls of his office, Harvey found himself dropping to his knees and crawling over to nuzzle against Charles’ groin.   _«Don’t worry, none of them will be able to see us.»_  Charles tapped his temple and smiled hungrily down at Harvey.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: SPN/XMFC Dean/Alex Alex is a little younger than what Dean usually goes for, but he can’t resist_

Blond and leaning against the Impala… usually that was a recipe for a good night, and usually that meant a woman.  Instead Dean felt a territorial growl rise in his chest that this fucking  _kid_ was touching his car, lips pink like he knew how to use them.

The kid tilted his shoulders, rotated them like he was gearing up to throw a punch; Dean captured him with strong hands just as a faint red glow had started to build around him.  

“What do you want,” Dean asked, feeling the kid’s hard cock through his jeans and already knowing the answer.  He flipped in Dean’s arms, putting his cheek on the car’s hood and grinding his ass against Dean’s crotch, and it was Dean’s turn to feel the red, warm burn.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: XMFC/SPN Alex/Dean Alex is probably underage but he’s grinding in his lap and it would take a stronger man than Dean to resist_

“What?  Gay strip clubs can be haunted, too,” Dean said, turning his face away from Sam like he was looking at something interesting over by the restrooms.  “Screw you.  Go talk to the bartender,” he said when he caught Sam’s raised eyebrows and broad, knowing smile.  

Dean had, in fact, seen something very interesting over in the back corner of the club: a kid that couldn’t be a minute over 18, blond, wiry… and working.  The kid’s hands were warm when he urged Dean into a high-walled booth, slotting himself between Dean’s knees, placing his very tiny, very spangly underwear within tongue-reach.  Without saying a word, he took Dean’s hand, running it up his leg to cup his ass… and then he started to dance, slow and grinding, cock an inch from Dean’s watering mouth.  

“You’re legal, right?” Dean asked gruffly, pulling the kid down to gyrate on his lap, the club’s lights flashing like lasers off him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Avengers x X-Men, Bruce Banner/Henry McCoy, kinks up to filler_

Bruce pulled his glasses off and rubbed his palm down his face with the same hand, fingers curled tightly around the bow as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing… really to absorb the scene in front of him; he looked back at Hank, naked and fur-covered across his bed.  Bruce was the Hulk and he’d come to terms with that finally — truly, with Hank’s help both in and out of the lab — but it still surprised him that he’d let himself fall in love with a half-man, half-beast genius that was volatile in his own right.  Bruce had been alone for so long, building up walls between himself and everyone else for his own safety and theirs, that it still amazed him to find a willing (and fully aware of Bruce’s other side) man in his bed with his hand slowly moving on his cock in invitation.  Pink skin stood out starkly against Hank’s fur, foreskin pushed up and then retracted with every leisurely stroke and claws careful as Hank jacked himself, and Bruce rubbed his eyes again like Hank would turn out to be a trick of his lonely mind.  

“Hey,” Bruce said, voice gravelly and full of emotion and lust; he discarded his glasses on the side table and unzipped his pants, letting Hank’s long, smart tongue wrap around him in a confident invitation. 


End file.
